Data ports such as, for example, USB, HDMI and other data ports on computers, communications equipment or on-board diagnostic ports in vehicle provide a convenient way for interfacing with the computer or other devices associated with the ports. These convenient interfaces, however, also provide an easy means for gaining unauthorized access to computers and other devices. A need exists for preventing unauthorized access to data ports and/or for providing evidence when a port has been accessed.